


Stubble

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Ron likes being in the middle





	Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://alienor77310.livejournal.com/profile)[**alienor77310**](http://alienor77310.livejournal.com/) who requested this from my poll.  


* * *

Ron rubbed his unshaven jaw against Hermione’s tits and listened to her soft moans as her sensitive skin reacted to the brush of rough stubble. He gripped her hips tightly and licked her nipple as he slowly thrust into her wet heat. When he felt Harry’s breath against his neck, he stopped moving and waited.

Harry spread Ron’s arsecheeks and worked two wet fingers into him, biting his neck and murmuring words that would have had Hermione scolding him had she not been panting and writhing beneath them. Finally, Harry pushed inside Ron, making him groan as his arse clenched around Harry’s cock. Harry now controlled their movements, thrusting hard into Ron, which sent him even deeper into Hermione.

Hermione whined as they fucked, tightening around him every time Harry shoved him into her. Ron loved being caught between them, feeling their sweat-slick skin rub against his chest and his back and their hands, gentle and rough, touching him and each other. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment as they moved as one.

End


End file.
